


A collection of Dark Pit x Pit one shots!

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Kid Icarus, Super Smash Bros Brawl
Genre: Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Whippedcream, Yaoi, cutestcoupleever, darkpitandpit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pittoo (Dark Pit) and Pit make sundaes due to Pit's constant pleading. The Angels begin to get quite distracted with other things in the kitchen.... And all heck breaks loose.</p><p>WARNING This is yaoi or boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A collection of Dark Pit x Pit one shots!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arceus6892](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/gifts).



> So yeah, this is another fic for a friend of mine, Arceus6892. She (I think it's a she, I AM SOOOO sorry if your not) adores this pairing as do I (my wallpaper is these two XD), so I wrote this for her. Enjoy !! Oh, and this has multi chapters only because I will add other cute Dark Pit x Pit one shots in here. (BTW see if you can get all the inappropriate jokes or words in here. Here is a hint: They can be a normal word, such as a word in the dictionary, but still have an 'inappropriate' word in it. >:) )

"Pittoo!!" Pit called cheerfully as he bounced into his twin's room. "What." Pittoo replied, slightly irritated. He was in the middle of stacking books, and that is VERY irritating. "I got some stuff from the store and I was wondering-" Dark Pit sighed with agitation. "I don't want to make a freaking sundae." Pit sighed dramatically. "I didn't want to have to do this, Pittoo, but you leave me NO choice!" He did his cutest, sweetest, saddest face he could muster. Pittoo's eye twitched. This was the face, that could strike love into the hearts of evil. THIS was the face, that could heal a broken heart. THIS was the face, that would make him do anything! "OKAY I'LL MAKE THE DAMN SUNDAE!" Pit did his cutest wink face, and giggled. "Thank you!" Dark Pit rolled his eyes, but he was secretly blushing. Pit was too adorable for his own good (EXACTLY why he shouldn't go out at night! Darn kidnappers and pedophiles!).

 

Down stairs, Pit began taking the food out of the sacks, whilest Pittoo scrolled through various TV channels. 'Snackees can hold snacks better than the other stupid brands!' The annoying TV voice droned. "Yeah, I'm sure Snackees does. NOT." Pittoo snorted at the TV, then changed it too some romance station. 'Oh John...' The obviously dying lady cried sadly. 'Why did you have to leave me Doe?!' The man wailed. Pittoo rolled his eyes. "Just die already woman." He burst out laughing when the woman died and the man began rolling around in despair. "What an idiot." Dark Pit said in between laughs. He changed the channel once more. "WHAT THE-!!! I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THE SPANISH CHANNEL!!" He changed it again. 'Hello boys out there.' A random TV chick in a bikini said seductively, trying to move like a fashion model, even though Pittoo thought she looked like an old lady. 'You know you want me!' She winked. Dark Pit gagged. "No, no I do not." He changed the channel again. 'Do you suffer from Igotahotdoginmybutthole-itus?' Pittoo's eyes bulged. "No..." He replied. 'Well, you need Delicious MustardLube! "NO I DO NOT!!" Pittoo screamed and turned off the TV. ||||||||||||||||______________||||||||||| "Pittoo, it's time to make the Sundaes!" Pit said cheerfully. "Fine." Dark Pit said moodily, and walked over to where his light form was standing. "Okay, so I got some orange, white, and red sprinkles..." Dark Pit's mouth hung open at his boyfriend's choice of decoration. "AW HELL NA!!" Pittoo moved Pit aside, whipped on a chef's hat and apron, and glared at the sprinkle's like they were death itself (Hades wouldn't have liked this). "I'll do it." Pittoo proclaimed. Pit's eyes sparkled with admiration. "Wow, your so amazing!!!" Pit squealed like some sort of fangirl. "I know it." Dark Pit replied with a prideful smirk. "Can I help?" Pit asked hopefully, then yelled 'yippie!' when Dark Pit agreed. ||||\||||||||\\_______|||||||||||||||||||| "Pittoo.." Pit asked hesitantly. "Yeah?" Dark Pit replied, studying a wiki page on how to burn ice cream. "Are the cherries supposed to be black?" "Yeah." "Oh, okay." _______________ 10 minutes later...| \-------------------- "Pittoo..." "Yes Pit?" "Are the cherries supposed to be in flames? Cuz your recipe didn't say." "TEH HELL NO!!" Dark Pit was in the living room, mixing and watching TV, while Pit was in the kitchen. "I'll put it out, don't worry!" Pit yelled confidently. ========== 5 Minutes later... "Pittoo, I blew our stove up..." Pit said sadly. "Aw, it's OK! I blew up our TV." Pits eyes widened. "Why?!" Pittoo shrugged. "The lady on it was far too hideous for me too lay eyes on, sooooo..." Pit giggled slightly and sat on the couch next his boyfriend. "I managed to save two for us!" Pit said happily as he pulled out two slightly melted sundaes. "Hmm, I've got a good idea..." 000000000300000000000000 "OW!!" "Hold still Pit! I'm trying too.. There!" The two had decided to put each others sundae on each others head. For added cuteness, Dark Pit added strawberry syrup to Pit, and Pit added some of the blackend sprinkles on Pittoo. "Y'know what I've learned today?" Dark Pit said sleepily. "That even if your stove blows up, you can still eat sundaes?" Pit asked sleepily. "No, I've learned that TV sucks." Pit giggled slightly. "Speaking of suck, Pit,-" Pit's face resembled tomato juice. "A-Ah..." "Aw, but you look so delicious!" "Pittoo-! Oh wait, your just sucking the cherry off of my head." Pit sighed, relief flooding his brain. Dark Pit cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what did you think I wanted to do?" Pit blushed and looked at the floor. Dark Pit smirked. "Well aren't you dirty minded?" Pit blushed harder. "S-Shut up!" END


End file.
